


Colors

by FrankTheEmo



Category: MCR - Fandom
Genre: Frerard mcr, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheEmo/pseuds/FrankTheEmo
Summary: Frank was a school boy with a black haired beauty, Jamia Way, one step behind him. He knew she loved him but he was only close to her to grab something from her grasp.





	Colors

Frank walked down the corridor of the Academy and quickly spotted Jamia Way standing against his locker, smirking up at him with her skirt built up on her knee as her foot rested against the locker. "Hello Jamia, how may I assist you?" Frank asked jokingly and she giggled loudly, obviously crushing on him.

"Just wanted to say 'hi' before I went to class," she smiled, twirling her black hair around her finger cutesy like. "Actually I wanted to know if you and your mom would like to come over and watch us paint? Then we can chat and drink tea," she added, persistence evident in her tone of voice.

"Sure, I'll tell my mom, bye Jamia!" He called after her as she trotted away. He sighed and took out his Polaroid pictures, thankful she wasn't there anymore. He opened up the little purse he had kept them in and looked at them, sighing happily and highly. Oh they were gorgeous pictures. He put them away and put them in his locker, grabbing his coat and books to go to gym then classes.

~~~

After school he saw his mother outside waiting for him in the pickup area. He ran over and hopped in, his camera on his lap as he sat down. "Hi sweetie, how way school?"  
"It was cool, Jamia Way invited us over for tea and to watch them do arty stuff," he beamed and she smiled. She was very fond of Jamia's father Gerard Way. He was a remarkable man, talented and handsome, smart and strong. He was a perfect man for her.

"We should definitely go, you and Jamia have gotten very close," she smiled as she drove out of the school's area. "Yeah I guess," he answered. He didn't like being teased and told he and Jamia should date, he didn't even like Jamia in that way. She was more like a sister or..

Stop Frank, bad thoughts, bad fantasies, he scolded himself. His mother, Lindsey, looked ahead and drove to the Way's house, saying to leave his bag in the car. She was very urgent to see Mr. Way, as she secretly want to have him in her bed then have a new brother or sister 9 months later. Frank didn't want that at all, at times he found at times his mother was selfish, having Mr. Way all to herself when he rarely spoke to the man.

They drove all the way there and showed up at the doorstep, Lindsey sporting light blue Cat shades, a white summer hat, and a blue sundress. Frank wore what he had from school earlier as they didn't go home. Lindsey rang the door bell with her white gloved hand and smiled, preparing to be seen.

When the door finally opened, there stood Mr. Way and Jamia, both smiling and saying hello.  
So... hot

They invited the pair inside, Jamia closing the door behind them. The house was big but not surprising for the rich town. If you went to the Academy, you were rich because no one else could afford that. Frank's mother worked as an assistant to someone famous, but she couldn't talk about it.

"There's tea, would you like some tea?" Mr. Way asked, his voice strong and bold, sending shivers down Frank's spine.  
"Yes please," Lindsey answered immediately, nodding.  
"How about you Frank?" Mr. Way looked down at Frank, a smile working at his lips as his hazel eyes dug into him.

"Y-yes sir, please," Frank managed out and Mr. Way nodded, sending Jamia off to make some tea.  
"Sit, please! Make yourself at home, chez moi, chez toi. That's french by the way, it means 'my house your house'," he smiled at them sitting down in a chair across the sofa they were sitting on. Jamia soon came back with tea, sitting next to me as we all sipped. 

"So, Frank, how're your grades? From what I've heard they are superb," Mr. Way spoke towards Frank, making him blush a little. "All A's and one B+, in science because science is hard," he mumbled feeling sheepish at the real class that he had a B+ in.

"You liar, just because Mr. Way is an artist doesn't mean you can't tell him where that B+ really is. He has a B+ in Art class, guess he's a little embarrassed, as you are an inspiring artist," Lindsey told him, laughing off Frank's obvious embarrassment.  
"Oh, well that's all right Frank, you can take some lessons with me to get that grade up to an A," he smiled, looking at Frank with warm eyes. "T-thank you Mr. Way," Frank blushed even harder, looking down to hide his red, burning face. 

"It's fine, and please, call me Gerard, Mr. Way makes me sound old," he chortled and Frank smiled. "Okay, Gerard."

~~~

Lindsey, Gerard, Jamia and Frank were walking around the gigantic Art Gallery Gerard and Jamia had made together. There were portraits and flowers, boats and the ocean, all at random and all differed. Frank marveled at the art covering the walls as Jamia waited for praise by the Ieros. Frank pulled out his camera and started aiming the camera at the star of the picture. He pressed the button and it snapped, spitting out a black picture. He grabbed it and put it in his polaroid purse.

Gerard walked around the Gallery, showing and slightly boasting about his success as an artist. Frank just took pictures, Gerard glancing over at him every once and a while, smiling proudly. Gerard didn't know that Frank was taking pictures of a different type of art.

~~~

The next day Frank was going to the Way's for art lessons, as his mother insisted. Frank wore something that he wouldn't mind dirtying up. His mother had dropped him off and told him to behave for Mr. Gerard Way, which made Frank's mind wander to dirtier places. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, playing with his hands nervously. Soon Gerard answered, inviting Frank in with a friendly "Hello". 

Frank and Gerard wandered down the hall to the studio room, where it was covered in dried paint, all over the floor and walls, all dried and cracked. Frank favored the colors though; red, blue, purple, greys and whites smeared all over the walls. "Sorry, it's a mess but who said art was neat?" Gerard joked and Frank laughed politely. "I don't think anyone has," Frank replied timidly, fidgeting with his fingers and toes.

"Well, let's begin with basics, what you're actually going to paint. Take inspiration from things you enjoy; don't you like taking polaroid pictures?" he asked and Frank nodded slowly, a little shy. 

"Well take pictures of the scenery or, or yourself or whatever you take pictures of," he suggested and walked over to a dresser taller than Frank and Gerard. Gerard opened the door and revealed hundreds of canvases, all different shapes and sizes. Frank had blushed when Gerard had said 'whatever you take pictures of'. Would he be weirded out if Frank had painted him? 

Yeah, Frank answered himself internally. Gerard pulled one out and put it on the wooden easel. "So, any ideas of what you could paint?" Gerard has asked whilst taking out the palette and brushes, having a sink accompanying the room with a stained, metal cup on the counter next to it. He grabbed some bottles of paints and laid them out on the table placed next to the easel. "I could draw- I mean paint a bird in a tree?" Frank has posed and Gerard nodded.

"What kind of bird?"  
"A swallow," Frank answered in a quiet voice.

"Why a swallow?"

"What?"

"Why a swallow?" Gerard repeated his question.

"Because swallows are pretty and underrated," Frank replied.

"How are they underrated?"

"Everyone likes doves and cardinals, ravens and woodpeckers, even robins. No one really likes swallows because they are deemed ugly, having brown feathers, dirty grey breast and just dirty colors. I think they are pretty because they look dull, not bright, vibrant colors. They are beautiful to me and that's why I want to draw a swallow bird," Frank ranted, defending his choice. 

"Doves can be brown."

"Still, I like swallows," Frank finalised and Gerard just nodded, grabbing some red, black and brown paint, orange and white too.

"What will the bird be in? Flying? Perched in a tree? Enlighten me," Gerard turned around, looking at Frank with questioning eyes that made his heart flutter like a swallow's feathers.

"I'm thinking a swallow in a lilac bush, the sky bright blue, like a sunny day that's cloudless," Frank had responded and Gerard nodded, grabbing some blue and yellow. 

"So why a lilac bush?" Gerard smiled cockily as he asked, knowing his was pestering Frank with questions?

"Because it contrasts the swallow itself. A dull looking animal in such a bright world- or scenery- or bush, it could represent someone in life, er feeling alone or sad in a world- or bush, i mean a world, that is bright and vivid," Frank tripped on his own tongue, blushing as he had screwed up.

"Okay, is this relatable, to you?" Gerard asked, raising his left eyebrow, arching it high on his forehead.

"Well, not totally but I know how it feels to be the odd one out of the majority," Frank mumbled and Gerard nodded understandingly.

"I think everyone has gone through that at least once in their life."

Frank nodded faintly and Gerard poured the paints onto the metal palette, which was stained from years of being used to paint. He had grabbed another metal object, assumed for mixing colors.

"Okay, first you draw the bird," they had started off with the bird.

~~~

After they had finished the bird, the bush and marking the negative space for the sky, they had gotten to painting. "Now, first we will make the bush, but we need masking, or art tape to make sure the bird doesn't get unwanted paint on him... or her," he giggled as he handed the palette to Frank, who took it acceptingly with shakey hands. Gerard taped the bird and told Frank to start painting the leaves and such, mixing the yellow and blue to make the bright green foliage. 

Frank did as he was told, using the thin brush to make lines all over the now tainted canvas. Gerard watched tentatively as Frank painted, seeming to like the boy's surprisingly now still hand. After he was done with the greenery, he started with the sky. He mixed some white and blue to make a sky blue which was put into the negative space.

"So why didn't we use tape for the green? Wouldn't it be neater and quicker to?" Frank asked as he filled in the expose white.

"Leaves and vines aren't neat, they have wave and impurities, just adds to the realism," he answered, seeming to know all about art. Frank nodded and continued to paint in the sky. After he finished the sky he looked at Gerard with concern.

"Where's the purple?" he asked and Gerard laughed.

"Blue and red make purple, just add some white to make lilac," he answered like it was obvious.

"We did it with the green," he added and Frank nodded.

He stared down at the palette and Gerard sighed, grabbing Frank's hand which held the mixer. It shocked Frank and sent electricity down his spine, making him gulp harshly as Gerard scraped into some red and blue and mixed it, gripping Frank's hand, instructing his hand with his own. Frank felt his breathing shallow quickly. "Now add some white," he said as he did so, scooping white and plopped it into the purple mixture to make the lilac color. After the color was done being mixed, he set the mixer down and grabbed a medium sized brush.

Gerard still held Frank's hand as he brought the brush to their hands. "Take the brush," he told him and Frank opened his hand that was cradled in Gerard's. "Now, stab the canvas with the brush, like this," he brought their hands up to the canvas and started to jab the white and purple mixture all over the place. "Do this all over, where you want the lilacs, remember to put some over the edges of the tape, because the bird is in front of the flowers," he took his hand away from Frank's.

Frank shakely jabbed the bristles of the brush against the canvas, putting them into lilac formation, still shook from when Gerard had touched his hand so tightly and didn't let go. Maybe he should pretend that he couldn't do anything so Gerard would touch more. He finished adding the lilacs and smiled at Gerard when he finished. Gerard returned the facial gesture which made Frank's heart beat faster. "Okay, now that you have the lilacs, take off the tape before the lilacs behind the bird dry, so it doesn't chip and such," he instructed and Frank did as he was told, peeling off the tape that revealed a pencil sketch of a bird.

"Now you must paint the breast of the bird so it gives the lilacs time to dry." Frank started to scoop white and a little grey together to make the perfect combination. He mixed it and stuck his tongue out in full concentration and started to dab on the breast. He finished the breast of the bird and moved to the face, painting on a beak and eyes, head and neck. The lilac edges had dried he painted the bird's colors, feeling proud at his work.

Gerard smiled at the art piece. "Well done Frank! Now see, that took around an hour with instruction, now you will be able to do it in an hour without. So remember to sketch first, color in the background and keep the center object clean. Then clean the center object. You can add more shading or highlight, textures and such but this a fine piece of art," he complimented.

"T-thank you sir," Frank smiled shyly under his fringe, his face a red tint. "No problem Frank, you're a good boy," Gerard answered, smiling at the boy. Call me a good boy again. Frank smiled politely at him. "I would suggest bringing this to the art show, it's very good," Gerard added with confidence in his voice. "R-really?" 

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll get a prize, it's beautiful." 

Like you Mr. Way.

~~~

Frank started to walk towards the locker room to get to his next class, a hoodie up and boredom ridden his face. He heard a chuckle from the room, which sounded oh so familiar. He had heard that chuckle from somewhere before, then he remembered. Mr. Way. He quickly looked around and scurried to the door, cracking it open to get a view. He saw Gerard and his art teacher Mr. Stump. He gasped as he watched Gerard talk so casually in a white towel, laughing as Mr. Stump had dried off. 

Gerard's hair was dripping and soaked, the black strands covering his back and chest. His chest was pale and tender, love handles holding the towel up. Frank glanced around and pulled out his camera, turning the flash off and aiming the lens through the door crack. He aimed it at Gerard and took a picture, praying they didn't hear it. There was a shower being run so he assumed they didn't hear it as well as they didn't flinch. Gerard grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair off, making Frank take another picture.

One after another he soon had 15, putting them all into his blue polaroid purse. Gerard dropped his towel, showcasing his girth which made Frank silently gasp. He felt his crotch tingle and he ignored it, taking as many pictures as he could without having the camera jam. As Gerard dressed he resisted the urge to touch himself as he was in public. 

"It was good talking to you Patrick, I'll see you around," Gerard got up, dressed in formal attire and started near the door. Fran panicked and bolted down the hall, running around a corner to make sure Mr. Way didn't see him. He panted as he hugged his camera and books. He looked around the bend and saw Gerard walking casually the opposite way. He sighed a huge breath of relief and started to go back to class, which he was now late to but it was worth it.

~~~

"Mr. Way and Jamia are coming over today for dinner so I would like for you to get ready, they will be here in about an hour or so," Lindsey Iero told Frank and he nodded.  
Frank walked upstairs to get ready with his mother close behind. He walked into his room and closed the door. He stripped down to his boxers and went to his bureau. He sighed and looked into the mirror at himself.

They will never like you, you aren't a girl, Frank told himself.

He looked onto his bureau and found his mother's lipstick that he took long ago. It had been sitting there, just sitting there. "Fuck it," Frank whispered and grabbed it. He took the cap off and set it on the dresser, staring into the mirror as he applied the crimson lip wear. It glided across his bottom lip and then the top.

Frank looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked pretty, femininity would win their heart over. He knew his mother was trying to get together with Mr. Way and oh how didn't want Gerard to be his dad. Neither did he want Jamia to be his girlfriend or step sister. He smiled widely at himself in the red lipstick. He felt so pretty and looked so pretty. He wondered if his mom would say anything about it or just ignore it. He plopped onto his bed and pulled out his polaroid purse and opened it up. He smiled as he looked at all the pictures. 

There had to be at least 100 in there, all the same subject and all so pretty. Prettier than a swallow, prettier than a dove. Prettier than any flower known to man. Prettier than any model or a lilac sky. Prettier than everything in the world. He smiled and kissed the three pictures held in his hand, the lipstick staining one. He giggled highly and laid on his stomach, kissing and breathing on all the pictures. He threw them everywhere, letting the pictures fly everywhere as he giggled. 

He was so in love. He was obsessed. He was mental. He was a little boy and he wanted to stay that way. He got up and picked them up, analysing the pictures and taking in all the beauty before him. He put them on his bed and looked at them all. The dates all named in red ink and a special title for each.

Masterpiece

Raven Hair

Showertime

Yeah it must've been creepy that he had three with names but those were the special ones. The ones Frank loved and favored over the others and he was clinically obsessed with them. He rolled around on the bed and smiled happily. He kissed Showertime again, lower than before and smirked, wishing it was all real. 

He licked the picture sensually and smiled at the wet streak against the glossy picture. He started to lick the picture rapidly, moaning in the process and kissing it, giving all his passion into this picture. He stopped and thought for a moment. What is wrong with me?  
He sighed and looked at the picture and smiled, his saliva covering the picture and smearing the red ink. He licked his fingers and creeped them down into his underwear, feeling his dick twitch as his fingers neared his hole. He shoved them in slowly and sighed, feeling the feeling he ever wanted from them.

~~~

He heard the knock from downstairs and smiled, knowing it was Gerard and Jamia. He ran down stairs, pass his mother and pass the table and opened the door happily.

"Hello Mr. Way, Jamia, come inside," Frank never let the smile leave his face as they walked inside. 

The Ways were surprised to see Frank scoring some makeup. Gerard simply smiled and Jamia stared horrified. The thought of the possibly that Frank was gay crossed Gerard's mind briefly and he now wondered if their efforts to get Jamia and Frank together was hurting him in any way.

They entered and Lindsey walked down, bright red lipstick on her lips. She looked at Frank and her smile faltered. "Frank, why are you wearing girls' makeup?" 

"Because I want to," Frank answered simply, seeming innocent at best.

She nodded bitterly, her grin trying to stay up. "Well let's have some dinner!"

They all walked to the dining table, made for four. Frank sat next to his mother who sat across from Gerard, Jamia mirroring Frank. He smiled politely as he grabbed the mashed potatoes, plopping some onto his plate and passing it to Jamia, asking if she wanted any. She answered a tiny 'yes' and grabbed some. After they had their plates filled they started to say grace.

Gerard led the table and Frank sneakily opened his eye to watch Gerard's lips move, talk and just be alive. He longed for those lips honestly. He quickly closed his eyes as grace ended and opened them up again. They all started to eat. 

"So, how's work?" Lindsey started the conversation towards Gerard. "It's great. I really like making an artistic impact on kids, because art is everywhere. It is always good to think creatively, like Frank and I with his superior artwork we did together," he praised him so fluently. So... kindly.

"Thank you sir," Frank smiled shyly and Gerard nodded. "You deserve it, it was excellent!"

Frank felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks. "Well, Lindsey how is your job?"

"It's okay, I work privately for a certain famous someone I can't really say," she giggled and Gerard laughed too, chewing the steak and smiling.

Lindsey was quickly winning over Gerard's heart, and that didn't settle well for Frank. "So, tell me about your family, any siblings or anything?" Lindsey asked, her smile longer than a mile.

"Well Jamia has no siblings, her mother and I divorced before we even thought of having another child. I have one brother, he's younger than me actually. Last time I talked to him was... aw pickles, 10 years ago. He got a little envious of my success, said he hated me and we haven't talked since," Gerard spilled and Frank felt his heart tug.

"Oh well I'm very sorry to hear that," Lindsey apologised. 

"What's his name, may I ask?" Frank spoke up, his voice tiny but curious. "Mikey, or Micheal."

Frank nodded and repeated the name over and over again to remember it. Jamia remained silent, a polite grin plastered onto her face as she ate, listening to the conversation rather than joining. "Do you have any other children? Siblings?" Gerard asked back, chewing on his steak some more. He liked meat.

"Frank has no siblings either, after Frank we were exhausted. So after my husband died in a freak accident, I never tried to date or 'get out there'. So it's just been Frank and I," she answered, looking over at Frank with a smile.

Dad hung himself because you were an annoying bitch

"As I don't have any siblings either, so it's been truly just Frank and I..." she trailed off, glanced at Gerard, and giggled shortly. Gerard licked his bottom lip quickly, indicating he was slightly uncomfortable.

He don't want you, you crusty bitch!

Frank smiled a little bit too widely. "So, how did you become so successful?" Frank asked, pride ringing with his voice. "Well, when I was younger I always drew, with crayons and such. Actually, Lisa Frank's coloring pages came out when I was... 9? And I would redraw the art from them. When I got older I started getting better at it. My mother had a show called Mrs. Way Knows The Way, and she helped my college fund with the money she got from the successful show. After graduating Art School I set out to do teaching so I went another time to college but for a teaching degree. After about 10 years of schooling i applied at 3 schools and got accepted at one. I mean before I was a teacher's assistant, but that was all a blur since all the kids called Mr. Backstreet Boy because of the song 'I Want It That Way'... and my last name is Way. It was clever I'll give it that."

"That's cool, Mr. Backstreet Boy," Frank giggled and Gerard smiled. "Thank you Frank."

~~~

"So, since there are too many people running for president, I can't possibly win!" Jamia complained and Frank sighed, not caring. He wanted to hear more about Gerard, what went on in his teen years and his life. He didn't care about Jamia's first world problems, he wanted to hear about her father's real world problems. 

He stared at Gerard in a dream like state, his face rested on his palm which was perched up by his elbow on the table. He looked at those lips once again. They were thin and wet, moved like magic. Gerard glanced over at Frank and smiled, pointing to his lower chin. Frank grabbed a napkin and wiped off whatever was on his chin. Gerard smiled innocently at the boy as Frank felt his face rise in temperature. 

After dinner Ms. Iero rose from her seat. "Frank dear, can you please take a photo?"  
"Sure mother," Frank answered, grabbing his camera from his bag beside him. His mother walked over behind the Ways a hand on Gerard's shoulder and one of Jamia's. She smiled as the Ways did too. Frank lifted the camera up, looking through and aiming it at them, then snapping a photo. The light flashed and the photo was spit out. Frank grabbed it, waved it and waited for the photo to come up. It eventually did and he smiled flipping the photo over to show them. 

~~~

It was time for them to leave, sadly. Frank pouted, his red lipstick contrasting with the pink interior of his lip. "Well it was nice having you guys over," he smiled, shaking Jamia's hand like he would to Gerard. As Lindsey shook Jamia's hand Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard, standing on his tippy toes. "Bye Mr. Way," he smiled playfully. He pulled away before Gerard could even react. Gerard stood there dumbfounded as the boy Jamia had a crush on hugged him, tightly and warmly.

Frank trotted upstairs to avoid any further discussion, plopping onto his bed and sighing dreamily. 

Gerard and Jamia left, hopping in the car and putting the key in. Jamia huffed annoyed, seeming frustrated with something. "Is there something I should know dear?" Gerard asked, pausing his actions. "It's nothing dad, trust me."  
"Well, I don't believe you; you don't sound okay," Gerard pressed his only child. "It's Frank," she blurted out, looking guilty in some way.  
"What happened?" Gerard asked, slightly concerned.

"It's stupid," she groaned, Gerard becoming slightly frustrated. "Just tell me, please, I hate seeing you like this," Mr. Way expressed.  
"He hugged you and he didn't hug me! Are you happy now?" Jamia sighed angrily at her father.  
"Honey, you shouldn't take offense to that. He seems like an odd kid, you know with all that picture taking and-and wearing lipstick, you just have to accept that. Maybe he's just nervous around you," Gerard tried to console the young girl. 

"Dad he shook my hand, isn't he supposed to do that to you?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side like a curious dog.  
"I suppose but I learned to stop questioning him. He hasn't had a... father figure for most of his life, I mean Lindsey said he died in a freak accident but we all know he hung himself in his closet... everyone in town knows that. He's probably a little traumatized by all that, he's just a confused boy Jamia, you shouldn't be offended he didn't hug you," Gerard finalized, twisting the key, letting the car's engine roar as it started. 

~~~

The next day Frank, Ray, Ryan and Pete were locked in the bathroom during their free time before school. Frank snatched a blunt from Ryan, bringing the fag up to his lips and lighting it. He inhaled the intoxicating herb and sighed, breathing out all the white smoke. Ryan brought his to his lips as well, mirroring Frank's actions. Ray giggled and Pete pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and drank it. "So lover boy, what you gotta show us?" Ryan teased.

"I got pictures," Frank answered, pulling out his blue purse, containing all the pictures. He pulled out 3, Masterpiece, Raven Hair, Showertime. Ryan, Ray, and Pete looked at the photos Frank showcased. "Dude how did you get Showertime?" Ray asked, looking curiously at the picture.

"I caught him in the school showers with Mr. Stump, I took so many but I like this one the most," Frank explained and they nodded. "Raven Hair is hot, damn how'd you get that one?" Ray asked again, pointing to the picture on the left. "I caught him outside smoking and the light made his hair so pretty like so I snapped a picture... i think he heard my camera go off because he looked over at me and I hid behind the building," Frank giggled, the weed fogging up his mind. 

"What about Masterpiece?" Pete asked, gesturing to the picture on the right with his flask hand. "I may or may not have been over his house and got a picture of him in his art gallery," Frank giggled as his friends' faces were all ridden with shock. "Oh my god when!?" Ryan gasped. "About a week or so ago," Frank answered casually like it was nothing. "Oh my lord Frank!" Ray giggled again and then there was a sudden bang on the door.

"Hey! First bell is about to ring! What are you guys doing in there?" a gruff voice came from the other side of the door. "Nothing!" Ryan answered as they all threw their blunts and alcohol into the toilet. Pete tucked the now empty flask in a deep pocket in his coat and they all ate a breath mint that Ray provided. They walked out confidently and the teacher, Mr. Howard, shook his head at the boys exiting. Frank rolled his red tinted eyes and walked to first period.

In class that day, as Frank was doodling, he looked over at Jamia, who smiled back at him. Frank returned the gesture and turned back around to continue his drawing, or more like doodle. He was aware of Jamia's feelings towards him. He knew she liked him alot. He sadly didn't really have those feelings back. Jamia felt her heart swell when looking at the little rebellious boy. She knew what he did in the bathroom with his friends; smoke weed, drink, bad mouth people. Once she even caught him outside with a doobie in his hand, puffing out white smoke like Bob Marley. She loved that rebellion in neat looking boys, well his haircut wasn't so 'refined' but it was hot and edgy. Shaved sides and a devilish smirk was all it took to make her squirm.

After school Frank sat in his mother's car, she let him drive the red Cadillac for once and he was very grateful for it. He looked over at the blue purse, containing Frank's filthy habit. He sighed and opened then bag, pulling out a few pictures; one of Gerard's gallery, the man himself, and a sunset. He sighed dreamily and looked at the pictures until he heard a banging on the top of the car. He threw the pictures into the bag and looked up to see Jamia. 

"Whatcha got there?" She asked, smiling and staring at the purse. "Oh nothing, just some sunset pictures," Frank laughed it off and Jamia instantly bought it. "Well bye Frankie, I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked away and Frank breathed a breath of relief. He turned the key and started it, hearing the engine start. He quickly got out of that parking lot, terrified at that close call. 

When he arrived at his house he saw his mother knitting in the family room. "Hi mom," Frank stepped in, his mother's gaze turning towards him. "Oh hi Frankie, how was school?" Lindsey asked, setting her project down onto her lap.  
"It was bearable," Frank answered monotonously. "That's lovely dear," she replied, going back to work as Frank started ascending the stairs.

"Oh wait sweetie, I forgot to tell you that Mr. Way wants you over tomorrow to work on a painting for the artshow, like a second piece or something... he wants you there around 4 so Jamia is at her book club and you guys can work without, a distraction," she winked at the last part which made Frank cringe inwardly.

"Okay mom," he answered and jogged upstairs and felt his heart flutter like a moth. He closed his door silently and locked it turning around twirling in his room. He twirled to his Ipod, pressing a button and hearing the music silently play in his room. He swayed his hips, wrapping his arms around his stomach and lay his hands on his waist, rocking side to side pretending like they were. He moaned softly as his hands subconsciously lowered to the beginning of his thighs. He then dragged his fingertips up along his ribs and body and let them finish in the air, his hands holding eachother as he shifted his weight on each foot. 

He crept his fingers down to grip the hem of his shirt, bringing the shirt up and over his head as he thrashed his head side to side, his bangs flipping back and forth. He gripped his love handles and groaned softly, imagining his tall, older dominant gripping them and pulling him closer to themself. 

Little did he know that Mr. Gerard Way was driving down the street to see Frank dancing in front of an open window. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw the young man touch himself, throw his shirt on the bed and contort his face into the most pleasured faces.

"What an... odd boy," Gerard whispered to himself as he started to drive again until he heard Frank groan, "Please Mister."  
Gerard stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the boy. Did his mother know he was saying these things? Could she hear him? His mouth gaped open as he looked at the younger bring his hands down to his pants, pulling them down and kicking them away. "Yes, I've been a bad boy Sir," Frank licked his lips, his eyelids fluttering shut as he spun around in a ballerina twirl. 

"What in sweet Mary and Joseph?" Gerard found himself muttering. Sir? What the hell does that mean?  
Gerard watched as the younger licked his two fingers, index and middle, and let the spit string from his mouth to his fingers. They glistened with saliva, Frank muttering something along the lines of, "Yes daddy." Gerard watched as he turned to face his iPod, slipping the two fingers down the back of his boxers. Gerard watched in shock as the boy gasped as his hand went deeper inside.

Is he fingering himself? I mean I don't care if he masturbates but... fingering? Up the ass??  
Gerard started talking to himself internally. He raised his nose up to get a better look at what Frank was doing. Frank crept his other hand down the front, pumping slowly. "Yes Daddy, yes! Fuck me so hard, I've been a bad boy Mr. W--hmmm!" His voice varied in levels. Gerard squinted, wondering why he was still watching his daughter's future boyfriend fuck himself through a window. 

Frank stopped pumping his left and and brought it up to pull and yank his hair. He groaned as he did so, his right hand going faster in the back. He suddenly saw Frank's face stop and run over to the door.  
"Mom I'm fine... yes I would like pizza tonight... okay mom... okay, okay, okay okay okay, love you mom," Frank finished his conversation at the door and trotted back to his bed, Gerard only seeing his lower half.

Gerard glanced behind himself to see if anyone was behind him. He saw Frank's legs spread apart and Mr. Way knew instantly what Frank was doing. Frank's legs stiffened and his toes curled as he fingered himself and rubbed himself. "M-mister I'm gonna, gonna fucking cum," he muttered, the music not loud enough to block the noises erupting from the room. Gerard watched as Frank's hips jerked into his own hand, moaning loudly as he came inside his underwear. "Did I just watch that?" Gerard whispered. 

"Thanks for the lesson," Frank murmured to himself as he leaned up. "Oh shit I left the window open," Frank gasped and that was Gerard's cue to start booking it. He drove fast down the street to avoid Frank's eyes. Gerard slowed down when he was a few streets over, rubbing his eyes and mouth with shock.

"Did I just see that?" He asked himself as he stopped at a stoplight. Frank had some very kinky fantasies as he just witnessed. He was apparently into older men fucking him, which Gerard didn't want to kink shame but he was 17 years old. His daughter had a crush on this boy and this boy may not even like her... or her. Gerard rubbed his face again and drove off to his house, trying to forget what he saw.

Frank looked out the window and didn't see anyone. He hummed approvingly and closed it, in the process shutting the curtains as well. He swore he saw someone but didn't think anything of it; if anything it was probably a pedophile watching some teen masturbate.  
Frank sighed and laid on his bed. He rested his hands behind his head and looked down at his thighs and calves, imagining them being bruised with love bites. He longed to be fucked, at least once, by Mr. Gerard Way. All he ever wanted was to feel that massive, throbbing cock in his tight, little ass. Frank got off at just the thought alone. He crept his hands down once again and touched his now limp dick. He wished he could go again with this new thought in his head, but he was too tired at what the thought earlier made him do.

He pulled his hand out of the fabric and laid it on his stomach. He swirled little circles on his tummy, wishing for it to be Gerard doing it, not himself. A night after making love, cuddling with eachother, the elder one's arm wrapped around him protective like and warm like sleepy milk. Gerard was divorced from a woman, which meant he was relatively straight. He could've been bisexual but that was a slim chance.  
Frank closed his eyes in the room, his iPod still playing, and closed his eyes and fell alseep.

~~~  
It was a Friday on a beautiful, sunny and partially cloudy day, the breeze light and calm and the grass fresh. Frank was walking to school today since his mother had to work and it was nice. It was still a little orange out with some dew glazing the blades of grass but Frank enjoyed walking beside this dirt road. He kept an earbud in to listen to cars or anything else and the other to listen to music. He walked down, a dirt road to his left and a regular road to his side. He walked on a sidewalk, the dirt road for bikers or joggers and the pavement for people like him, just going somewhere. He gripped his straps on his bookbag, sighing rather loudly and annoyedly. He didn't like walking honestly, only athletic people liked being active... Frank wasn't one of those people.

He heard cars drive past him as he strolled, wishing he could go that fast and not have to deal with the laziness withdrawal afterwards. He heard a car slow next to him, catching his attention. The window rolled down and revealed a familiar, handsome face; Gerard. "Hey Frank, do you need a ride?" He asked, a slight smile on his lips. "Er, sure Mr. Way, thank you," Frank answered quickly, his nerves at s disarray as he climbed in the back seat as Jamia sat in the front. 

Jamia ignored him but he didnt mind, as long as it didn't interfere with Gerard. "Thank you sir, my mom had to go into work early," I told him and he nodded, a slight disturbance to his action. Frank let it slide, Jamia probably annoyed him today. They drove in silence, only the radio playing some classic rock was penetrating the tranquillity. They eventually arrived, parking in the teacher's parking lot where Frank had never been. Frank wasn't accustomed to being so early, yes he was here 30 minutes before school frequently but this time he was an hour, just because Gerard so happenedly saw him and drove him to school. They all exited the vehicle and started to walk towards the school. Jamia avoided gaze with Frank, who just ignored it and gave his gaze to Gerard. "Thank you again," Frank told him and Gerard smiled, his tiny teeth exposed from his strawberry, bow lips. "No problem Frank, you're a good kid," Gerard smiled as they entered the school. Jamia jogged away from them as soon as they walked in. "Is she okay?" Frank asked, looking at Gerard, sticking by his side until he got to his locker. "Yeah she's fine, she's just being a girl... girls am I right?" Gerard joked. It was dry and unfunny really but Frank laughed hard, harder than he should've. It was a dad joke, an old man joke, a bland joke but since Gerard laughed, Frank copied. 

"Yeah, girls can be girls," Frank replied, smiling up at the teacher. Gerard smiled down at the small boy, Frank not even noticing his friends against the locker staring at them. Ryan snickered and Pete giggled, and Ray was fixing his hair. "Do you like teaching art?" Frank asked the gentleman. "Yes, the thought of putting information into someone's mind and life is satisfying to me."

Frank smiled at the answer, his cheeks becoming red. "Do you like kids?" Frank questioned and the man stiffened a little. "In a friendly way, yes, in a romantic... no," Gerard answered sternly, like the principal was watching them from far away. Frank's smile fell slightly into one of those fake smiles, the one that you do when you don't want anyone to notice you're upset. 

"So would you consider me a friend?" Frank asked, smirking up at the man, his height making it the perfect angle to see Gerard look down. "Sure Frank," Gerard answered and Frank internally squealed with joy. "Well, I'll have to see you later Frank, I've got to teach children the color wheel," he grinned politely and turned to a door, presumably his class room, and entered with a wave goodbye at Frank. When the door was closing he waved, when it shut, he blew a kiss and ran to his friends. 

~~~

He saw Jamia at his locker, he held several pictures in his hand as he fiddled with his locker. Jamia came closer and closer in distance. He started to get nervous and his hands scrambled all over the locker. "Hey Frank, sorry I didn't talk to you earlier I'm not a morning person... do you need help with your locker?" She asked and his hands shook terribly.  
"U-uh err no t-thanks J-jamia I'm fine," he stuttered as she reached for the lock. "J-jamia no-" Frank was too late as he dropped the photos onto the floor, 3 flying away and 4 plopping down, then 2 remained in his hand. "Oh sorry about that Frank," she apologised as she squated down to pick up the photos. 

She started to pick them up, a smile upon her face, which eventually turned to a grimace when reality stuck her like lightning. "Frank... what the... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" She screamed, gaining the attention of the other teens in the hallway. He looked at her with sad eyes. He had been caught. "Frank, this can't be real? This is a joke?" She stammered and he leant up against the lockers, feeling of defeat overcome me. His emotions has subdued and he was sat there, staring at her with a loss of words. "Frank! This is disgusting! I'm telling my fucking father, he's not going to like this! And I thought you liked me! But no! You're a fucking fairy faggot with a weird ass fetish," Jamia shouted at him then stormed off, throwing the Polaroid pictures at him before punching the lockers. Frank watched her walk away, glancing down at the pile of pictures on the floor. Students around had been staring at the quarrel and now have subsided.

He looked at the pictures, guilt washing over him like a huge wave... a tsunami. He scrambled to the floor and grabbed his pictures, shoving them into his blue purse, which held his most memorable ones. He quickly opened his locker, grabbing his bookbag and yanking the books and homework out and shoving them into his bag. He slammed it shut and sprinted down the hall, ignoring the teachers calling after him. 

He needed to get to Gerard before she did.

~~~

He stood in the front of the school, accepting his death. He just sat there, his head in his hands as he stared down at the concrete and rubble on the black pavement. He sighed deeply. His mom wasn't coming to get him and was expected to walk home, like he was expected to do yo school. He sniffled a bit, wondering if Jamia was home and skipped her book club or is still at school. He heard a car pull up, he ignored it until he heard his name being called. His head shot up to see Gerard, sitting in his car, leaning over into the passenger seat to get Frank's attention. 

"Do you need a ride?" He asked cheerfully. It seems like Jamia hadn't told him anything yet. "Yes sir."  
"Then hop in, front seat since Jamia is at her club thing," he chuckled to himself. Frank jumped up and got in, a bit too frantically. "You look stressed, are you okay?" Gerard asked, eyeing him with those golden, hazel eyes. "Y-yeah I'm fine," Frank stammered and Gerard drove off.

They sat in the car, silence ensued and overtaken the car. Mr. Way noticed and turned the radio on to some classic rocks and smooth songs. Creepy by Radiohead was starting to play, 30 seconds in it seemed, and Frank couldn't help but stare at Gerard whilst it played. Gerard's skin was soft, his body was perfect, his soul was the puriest, he was an angel. Frank was the creep. Staring at Gerard every passing minute, touching himself to the thought of him, taking pictures of him... Frank was a classified creep. Gerard turned his gaze over to Frank for a second, briefly catching his eye before Frank turned away and blushed madly with his head hanging low. Gerard's corner of his mouth twitched up for a second and continued to drive. 

"When will Jamia return home?" Frank asked suddenly, his head shooting up in curiosity. "She'll be back at like 6, the club ends at 5:30 and she gets home at 6, why do you ask?"  
"Just, wondering," he answered timidly and Gerard nodded at the road. "Do you like Jamia?" Gerard asked, glancing over the teen. Frank froze and looked up at him. "I won't be mad, I promise," Gerard added.  
"I guess, not really though but I think she likes me," Frank had shrugged with his answer, feeling guilty for not liking her in that way.  
Mr. Way froze a little, hesitating at speaking. "She does like you, but it's okay if you don't share the same feelings," he replied and Frank nodded solemnly. "If she ever asks you anything, just let her down easy... I'm always there to calm her down also."  
"Yes sir," Frank returned and Gerard gave him a funny look. "Why do you always call me 'sir' or 'mr. way'?" The older man asked and Frank gnawed on his bottom lip. "It's more formal and respectful i guess, it's just habit," Frank rubbed his arm and itched at his hand. 

"Do you ever wish to have any siblings?" Gerard asked, using his hand to question subconsciously. "Sometimes, it's sometimes better to be alone and only have one person annoy you slightly," Frank giggled followed by Gerard's own laughter.  
Frank had forgotten what happened earlier, with the pictures and the screaming in the middle of the hallway. He was happy with what was happening right now. 

Frank stared at Gerard's smile; pearl, tiny teeth that shone brightly along with the sun through the window. His mouth opened slightly as he stared. He wanted to touch those bow lips. He licked his bottom lip gently and stared at his mouth. Gerard eventually turned his attention back at the road. It gave Frank the option of staring even longer until Gerard noticed Frank's gaze and looked over at, which Frank turned his head towards the road out in front of them. They eventually got to The Way's residence, getting out of the car and going inside. 

Frank felt like he should've lived here. It felt like a true home. They walked into the art room, to work on a painting for the Art Show. Gerard walked over to the closet to grab a canvas, paints and brushes. He returned to the easel and set the rectangular object on it. He grabbed a bucket of water and a palette. "What are you going to paint?" He had asked, looking down at Frank, making him feel so little."A lilac sky," Frank whispered and stared at the canvas. "Any particular reason?" 

"Lilac is such a pretty color and the sky is rarely lilac, it's always purple or orange... not lilac. I want it to be a special combo of red, white and blue."  
"Then grab some blue and red, also some white and we can get to creating!" Gerard sounded so happy. Frank walked over and grabbed the colors and squirted them upon the palette. He grabbed a brush and dipped the thick bristles into the colors, mixing them together. He looked up at Gerard, who watched him work, glancing up meet his eyes. Frank didn't look away this time, he just continued to stare into those hazel pools. 

Gerard shuffled awkwardly and turned his gaze towards the canvas. Frank took the purple-white mixture and dabbed it onto the blank canvas, only having to draw a circle for the sun. He started to smear the paint everywhere and stab the canvas with the brush coated in lilac paint. He looked up at Gerard, who watched diligently from his position next to easel. 

~~~

Frank had eventually finished the painting, stepping back to admire the art. Gerard marvelled at the piece, patting Frank on the back. Frank shivered at the touch, feeling all warmth run down to his crotch. He smiled up at Gerard. Mr. Way smiled down at him in return. Frank felt a surge of energy burst through him. He felt like this was the time.

To kiss him.

Frank looked over at the painting and back at Gerard. He snatched the red and blue tubes of paint. He squirted them gently onto the palette. Gerard gave him a questioning eye as Frank did so. Frank dipped each of his index fingers into the paints, one with red and one with blue. "Frank what are you doing?" Gerard asked, watching Frank.

"Making art," he answered like it was obvious. Gerard watched with a suspicious eye. Frank took his blue finger and smeared the substance against his lips, staring Gerard down who looked baffled. "Frank what are you-" Gerard couldn't finished as Frank smeared red on his lips. "Frank what the fu-"

Then it happened... but it didn't go according to plan.

Frank tackled him into kiss, their lips crashing into eachothers. Frank frantically kissed him, their lips intertwining and mixing the paint. Frank put his hands on his waist as Gerard's landed on his chest. Frank's hands slid around his waist to hold Gerard closer. Then he realised... Gerard was shoving him away.

"FRANK! GET OFF OF ME!" Gerard screamed between Frank's lips, desperately shoving him off. He pushed harder and they eventually fell onto the ground, a thump leaving the room. "Fr-fr-fran-frank!" Gerard pleaded under the boy frantically attacking his lips. Gerard eventually rolled the boy off him. Frank fell, leaning up and feeling the paint on his lips. Red and blue. Not purple. Red and blue. "Frank, go home."

"S-sir, p-please," crawled over to Gerard. Gerard rolled away and jumped up staring down at Frank, touching the purple on his lips. "Frank, I think it's be best for you to leave right now," Gerard snapped angrily at the young boy in his art room. "No! I don't want to leave! I'm blue and you're red! Don't you see Gerard? I love you! Your lips are purple, because I mixed our colors together to make a beautiful purple, one color. My lips are, however, just red and blue because you don't share the same feelings. Gerard," he sighed between his rant, looking at the angry man in front of him, "we can make this work."

"Frank, you're 17! You're a minor! I can't be with you even if I wanted to. What you want isn't normal," he huffed, angrily grabbing the canvas and setting it against the wall, Frank's lilac sky still drying and witnessing all this. "Mr. Way, don't push me away... I love you, I want you-" Frank's sentence got cut off by a choked sob, a noise that made Gerard turn around and look at the mess of the boy. Tears gushed down his face, there was some drool coming from the corner of his mouth, where the paint collided with it and dripped onto the floor, his nose slightly leaked too. He was a mess. Gerard sighed heavily. "Frank, look, I'm sorry. Even if I did share the same feelings it wouldn't be right, I'm 47, you're 17. I'm a teacher, you're a student... I'm straight and... you're not... look, Frank, you're a sweet kid and all but I can't and couldn't do this, or whatever you want, I could lose my job and your mother wouldn't be thrilled to know that an older man was seeing her son. Frank, I would rather keep our relationship platonic and appropriate." 

"I want you, I need you... maybe I like you so much because my dad was never there for me, maybe I like you because you're a single parent and keep it all together, or maybe I like you because I think your the perfect person I want to be with," Frank sniffled, looking at the man with red tinted eyes. "Frank, i'm far from perfect, my wife left me for that reason. I wasn't as compassionate as she wanted me to be and I wasn't as handsome as she wanted me to be, Frank, I am not perfect."

"You're perfect to me. You're so dominant and tall, your body is thick and soft yet strong, your hair is always without flaw and your skin is softer than an angel's hair, your eyes make me quiver and your voice makes me flustered and ever since I met you I've loved you. First time I met you was when I saw you load your car with art supplies, I couldn't help but stop and stare at your arms lift boxes of canvases and paint brushes, the way your, your muscles moved... I just knew from then that I wanted those arms wrapped around me..." Frank looked at his feet in embarrassment, Gerard returning a discomforted look as he glanced at his own arms.

"Oh Frank, you can't love me... I'm 30 years older than you... I will die before you if we were together... I would be 70 and you would only be 40, taking care of an old man old enough to be your father? You would need to care for your mother, not some old guy you thought you liked-"  
"I don't think I do, I know I do! Gerard I am obsessed with you! I've taken pictures of you Gerard! Jamia found them today and she threatened to tell you so I mine as well tell you! I fucking love you Gerard Way!" Frank covered his face with his hands and cried.

Gerard sat there dumbfounded, staring blankly at Frank. He had taken pictures of him? Jamia found them? Gerard breathed shallowly as the realisation set in. Frank could be classified as a stalker, and Gerard was the stalked. Gerard watched Frank cry, red and blue paint dripping on the floor from his mouth as he let out high pitched sobs. Gerard didn't know what to do; comfort him or leave the room. Gerard took a step forward cautiously at Frank, bringing his hand up to his lips and wiping some of the purple onto his finger. He stared at it, glancing between the paint and Frank. He wiped it onto his pants and stepped toward Frank, wrapping an arm around his back as Frank let out heaving sobs. 

"I'm so sorry," Frank cried out, shaking his head as he said so. "Frank, it's..." okay? This right now wasn't okay. "Fine; you're fine. Look at me," Gerard stood in front of him, trying to peek through Frank's hands. Frank peeled his hands away from his face, looking at the older man with a messy face. "Frank, you're a handsome young man, okay? There are plenty of men out there who would love to meet you... I'm a just a little bit too old, ya see?" Gerard told him gently. Frank nodded timidly.

Gerard took his hands and cupped the boy's face, using his calloused thumbs to wipe away the salty tears. "Let's go get a tissue to wipe your nose and face," Mr. Way suggested, which Frank nodded to. Gerard wrapped an arm around him and lead him to the living room where the tissues were. He sat Frank down onto the chair and sat across from him, Frank wiping his lips and nose with the tissue. Silence had ensued, leaving the men in an tense environment. "Do you want some hot tea?" Gerard asked, his voice breaking a little. Frank gave a tiny nod, which signaled Gerard to get up and make some tea.

~~~

"Does your mother know you're gay?" Gerard asked, looking at Frank, who had his knees up to his chin as he sipped his cup of tea silently. He shook his head. "Are you only attracted to older men?" Gerard questioned, his hands folded around a mug filled with hot tea. Frank just shrugged. Mr. Way sighed, setting his mug down in front of him on the coffee table. Frank was covered in red, blue and purple paint, some coating his black hair and some staining his lips. Gerard had some purple paint stuck in the cracks of his lips, some on his chin and hair. Jamia should've been coming home soon, as it was 5:45. "Frank would you like to shower?"

Frank only shrugged, too exhausted to use his voice. "I think you should shower, you are covered head to toe in paint. I'll show you to it and I'll let you use some old clothes, sound good?"   
Frank nodded and Gerard got up. Frank set his cup down and followed Gerard upstairs. Gerard and he walked down a hallway and turned to the left to find a decent sized bathroom with a decent sized shower with a transparent, glass door to it. Gerard opened a cabinet and pulled out two red towels, placing them on the closed toilet seat. "I'll go get you some clothes."

Gerard walked out and to his bedroom. He realised how lonely it was in there really... it was cold and grey and it was too neat. He sighed sadly and grabbed some pajama pants and an old band shirt with a smiley face with x'd out eyes printed on it. He grabbed some old underwear that didn't fit him anymore since he had gained weight after his divorce. He walked into the bathroom and placed the items on top of the towels. "Shampoos and body washes are on the shelf in the shower, just read the labels," Gerard placed a cautious hand on Frank's shoulder, "just get washed up, okay?"

Frank nodded and Gerard left closing the door. Frank stripped down slowly, the cold air hitting him as he turned the water on. Hot water sprayed out and Frank slowly got in. He shut the door and began to wash. He started with his hair, using some moisturizing shampoo that looked like it belonged to Jamia. He scrubbed all the paint out of his hair and watching it flow down the drain. Frank let the water hit his face, as he grabbed a bar of soap and let it glide on his body. He shut his eyes and let it run along his stomach and backside, not even hearing the door open.

Gerard peeked in to make sure the boy wasn't on the floor crying. He saw Frank's whole form behind the glass. The glass was thick so it wasn't too see through but you could still make out his shape. Gerard saw red marks on his hips and thighs. This boy has harmed himself before, and it looked sort of recent. Gerard's eyes scanned his body and he wasn't disappointed. The small of his back was deep and made it so his bum stuck out. The cleft of his ass was very curved and rounded as well, along with his shoulders being broad and his shoulder blades seeming fit. His thighs were plump, his arms muscular and his neck sturdy. Gerard found himself checking out the minor and liking what he was seeing. 

Frank spun around and Gerard silently shut the door, before he saw too much. He jogged downstairs and heard the door shut. "Dad! I'm back!" he heard Jamia call. He stopped mid stairway and waved at his daughter. "I need to tell you something," Jamia told him. "Let's talk in the dining room," he mouthed and pointed to the dining room area. They went into the room and he sat Jamia down. "Jamia I already know what you're going to say; about the pictures Frank took. He's upstairs showering. He had a little breakdown and I need for you to be as kind as possible," Gerard told her quietly yet sternly.

"How do you know?"

"He told me that you found out."

"Why did he have a breakdown?"

"That's for me to know," Gerard told her and she stopped talking.

Gerard's phone rang from the art room, where he went over to answer it. It was Frank's mother. "Hello, this is Gerard Way speaking," he said from memory. "Hi Gerard can you do me a huge favour please?" Lindsey whined on the other side. "Well what is it?"  
"May Frank spend the night over there? I have to work late tonight and I don't like him home alone at night," Lindsey sounded like she was being rushed by someone.  
"Yeah that's no problem, I'll watch him over," Gerard smiled proudly and Lindsey sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Mr. Way, I have to go now, bye!" And with that Lindsey hung up.

"Dad... do you care explaining why you're covered in paint?" Jamia remarked and Gerard gave her a look. "That, is none of your business, when Frank's done you can hang out with him while I shower, be nice to him," Gerard told her and she nodded respectively. Gerard may have been disapproving and shocked at what Frank had done earlier but he was just a kid. Gerard wanted to make sure he was okay and got a nice supper after the hell they went through earlier due to Frank's odd obsession with older men, particularly Gerard himself. 

It was now 6 and the shower upstairs had turned off, indicating that Frank was finished washing off all the paint. After 5 minutes Frank came down stairs with the shirt and a towell over his waist. Frank froze at the sight of Jamia, instantly shitting himself. "Uh.. the p-pants don't fit me..." Frank stuttered, his voice croaky. "Then you can use Jamia's pants," Gerard lead Frank upstairs as Jamia scoffed. "Excuse me? They're my pants."

"Honey it's for one night, calm down," Gerard called and guided Frank to her room. Gerard wasn't worried about him snooping around in her underwear drawers mainly because he was gay. "Pick whatever pair you want, she keeps them in the top drawer on the left."  
Frank picked out a pair of pastel pink  pajama pants with little cats on them. He slid them on and they surprisingly fit pretty snug. He walked down the steps to see Jamia doing her homework on the floor and  Gerard sitting on the sofa waiting for Frank. "These fit," Frank told them. Jamia looked up and widened her eyes. They did fit him very well, to the point where Jamia was jealous of Frank's figure. "They look lovely, your mother called to let me know that you have to spend the night here because she has to work," Gerard told him and Frank shook a little bit. "Okay..." 

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom, it's no big deal," the older man smiled.  Frank  nodded slowly and sat down on the sofa. Frank didn't know what to say and neither did Gerard. Jamia ignored them both and continued to do her homework for the weekend. "What do you guys want for supper?" Gerard broke the silence, getting the attention of the two teens. "How about spaghetti?" Jamia suggested, looking at Frank for approval, which Frank gave with a nod. "Okay, I'm gonna shower then make some spaghetti, sound good?" they all nodded, letting Gerard go upstairs to wash all the paint off. 

Frank and Jamia now sat in silence. Jamia was refusing to talk to him, as simple as a hum. He fiddled with his fingers and watched her do her work. She was a pretty girl, stunning even, but Frank didn't like her in that way. He liked her as a friend, maybe even possibly, one day a weed buddy. But he didn't want to date her or anything. 

After 10 minutes, Gerard was out of the shower, walking down with a towel wrapped around his waist firmly. Frank blushed madly as he stared at those hips. "I forgot that my pajamas were down here," the man explained and walked to the back hallway. Frank turned around and stared at his hips move, the way his ass looked in a towel. He looked back at Jamia, who gave a disgusted look. "Don't try anything," she muttered, making Frank shrivel back a little. Gerard came back with a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. "There's no shirt in there," He huffed as he walked upstairs. Frank forgot how beautiful his chest was honestly. 

It looked smooth and soft like silk, like it was muscled and tender at the same time. "Stop staring at my dad, it's weird," Jamia gave him a disturbed look as she put a book into her bookbag. Frank didn't say anything and just sat there looking up the staircase, waiting for Gerard to come back. Jamia huffed angrily and got up to run upstairs into her room. Frank sat there alone and wondered what Gerard would look like on top of Frank.

Gerard went down there with a towel on on purpose. He wanted to see what the young boy's reaction would be like, and he wasn't shocked. Heart eyes were back on display with an added rubberneck. Gerard sighed as he pulled a shirt on over his head. Jamia ran in quickly, startling the ever living shit out of Gerard. "Dad he keeps staring at you and it's weird," she whispered crossly. "Honey you're more upset bout it than me. Just calm down, he's definitely not in the mood for your comments. Just let him be." Jamia sighed and walked out into her room.

~~~

Gerard had made spaghetti for the two teens and himself. They all sat down and ate in silence. None of them wanted to speak as it was too awkward; with Frank kissing Gerard and Jamia finding promiscuous pictures of her own father. Frank ate quietly as he felt like he didn't even belong there, considering he has done so much to these people in a day. He finished and waited for them. They eventually finished and set the plates in the sink. "Jamia can you do the dishes?" Gerard asked as he pulled out from the table. She nodded and walked over to the dishes as Gerard grabbed Frank's arm, asking him to follow him upstairs.

Frank followed, being as submissive as he was. They walked into an empty room upstairs with a bed, lamp and a beside table. "You can sleep in here, when you want to sleep, if you need anything just call for me." Frank sat on the bed and looked up at the man. "Do you hate me?" Frank asked, his voice high and childish. "What? No, I don't hate you," Gerard answered but Frank had doubts.  
"Really? After I-"   
"Frank, it's okay. You're a teen going through some weird stuff, it's just hormones and such, you're just a little confused okay? It's no big deal," Gerard patted his shoulder, leaned up and walked towards the door. "Get comfy okay?" he left, shutting the door behind him. Frank looked around the room and hopped into the bed, testing it's comfort. 

He decided it was comfortable enough and laid in the bed, getting under the covers. He was tired and just wanted sleep, he just wanted to sleep all this off and wake up for it to be a new day. At the same time he wanted to go into Gerard's bed, surprise him, then snuggle the whole night but he knew that wasn't a possibility. He decided to turn the lamp off and try to sleep, snuggling into the blanket in the frigid air.

Gerard hadn't heard a peep from Frank's room, which worried him a little. He decided to peek into Frank's room, hoping he wasn't doing anything bad. But there he was, snuggled up into the blankets, sleeping soundly. It reminded Gerard of when Jamia was little and she would sleep hugging the blanket as Frank did right then. Gerard sighed and closed the door, walking into his own bedroom and plopping into his own. He felt alone sometimes, having no one to sleep next to or wake up to. He had his wife, but she left him a while ago for some other man, abandoning her child and abandoning the man who loved her. Gerard grumbled and decided to get some sleep.

~~~

Frank woke up to a thunder boom, which scared the ever living shit out of him. Frank jumped up and looked out the window, sighing in relief that it wasn't a murderer. He decided to lay back down and sleep, which didn't work out too well as he was now awake. He rolled around in the bed and groaned, trying to find a comfy position. He leaned back up and itched his neck. He swung his legs over the edge of the be, placing them onto the cold floor and getting up. He opened the door quietly, tip toeing his way down the hall. He stopped at a door and opened it slowly, entering it and coming to face a red light, reading the time, 3:34. He closed the door and heard the rain drip and pat the roof, the thunder boom every minute and the trees blow side to side. 

He stepped to the end of the bed, looking above the sleeping person who was wrapped up in a blanket and hugging nothing but themself. Frank decided to sneak into the bed, laying down slowly and gently in the crook of the person's body. They stirred slightly but went back to bed, making Frank's heart skip a beat. He grabbed their arm and placed it on his waist. Now they lay there, in the middle of the bed, under some covers, snuggling. Frank yearned for this every night and here he was doing it, sleeping next to Gerard.

Gerard felt someone next to him. It startled him at first, but in a sleepy haze, he thought it was her. He snuggled his face into the back of her hair, smelling of flowers and tropical fruit. She snuggled closer to him, which made him snuggle closer to her. "Eliza..." Gerard mumbled inaudibly, wrapping his hand around her so tightly. She stiffened a bit, but then warmed into him. He was too tired to actually get up and he could tell by the black room that it was still night. He eventually fell back asleep, not knowing she was actually Frank.   
Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and kissed it, oh how he wanted this every night.

~~~

The next morning Gerard felt someone on his back, spooning him.  Gerard was pleasantly startled at first, thinking it was some murderer. Then he came to senses it was obviously Frank, since Jamia hadn't slept in his bed since she was little. Gerard sighed deeply, wondering why this boy was in his bed, spooning his back. Maybe he got lonely? Gerard thought for a second and internally shrugged. He moved a little get Frank off his back, trying to do it as politely as possible.  Frank groaned, and just by that Gerard knew for real that it was Frank. He took Frank's hand, and peeled it off of him, shoving Frank's leg off of him as well. Gerard was free at last. Frank woke up as Gerard got up and looked back at him. 

It was the most awkward thing. Gerard just looked down at Frank whilst he looked back up at Gerard. Eye contact was being made as well as slow breathes. "Sorry," Frank whispered fearfully as Gerard sighed heavily. "Frank what are you doing here?"  
"The thunder scared me," Frank mumbled an answer. "It's okay Frank," Gerard said simply and got up to go get some coffee. Frank just laid there, staring at the doorway. His heart stopped when he saw a person pass by. Jamia. Jamia walked by then turned around to look into her father's room. She looked in and saw Frank. Frank froze in place, staring at the female.

"What the hell?" She looked at him, staring into his soul. "I don't know," he answered simply and she stormed away. Frank decided it was time to get up, walking out of the room and downstairs. He saw Gerard making dome pancakes as Jamia watched the T.V, walking around the bend and waving politely. He sat down next to Jamia, who gave him a disgusted look and continued. Frank rolled his eyes and watched whatever it was. Gerard soon called them over for breakfast and they ran over, grabbing a few and chowing them down. Mr. Way made some good pancakes, the taste making Frank's tastebuds tingle in excitement. 

~~~

Frank sat next to Gerard whilst he did his papers, waiting for Lynz to pick Frank up. It was kind of awkward, sitting next to the man you mouth raped not long ago, stalked and got caught by, and scolded for his feelings. "Do you like your job?" Frank asked, his voice ringing out through the silent air. Gerard sighed  then chuckled, saying, "I mean some kids are little brats, but I do love my job."  
Frank smiled at that and heard a knock downstairs, most likely Frank's mother. Frank ran downstairs and opened the door, seeing his mother smiling. "Hey Frank, ready to go?" She asked and he nodded, not actually wanting to leave.

"Frank, shouldn't you say bye to Jamia?" Gerard asked, turning to the boy and he shrugged, jogging upstairs to say goodbye. He knew what Gerard was doing, he was telling his mother that her son has a crush on him, that he kissed him and stalked him. Frank walked into the room, seeing Jamia with her earbuds in. "Your dad wants me to say bye," he mumbled and she raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why, he never really does-"

"He's probably telling my mom everything, which a bit awkward," he muttered, ending with a dry chuckle. "Well, Frank, it is a little odd; you had a crush on my dad. I liked you, but you are gay and... have a thing for older men. It's a bit strange and not common, it's usually the older men going after the younger ones," she looked at him with truth in her eyes.  
"And he's your teacher, you're a student, that's weird Frank," she ended and Frank nodded sadly, knowing how freakish he was. "I know, I'm a freak. Not everyday you find a gay boy who likes older men," he muttered, smiling at the end but it quickly vanishing, being replaced with a grimace. 

"Well... We all have our kinks I guess," she chuckled, resulting in Frank chuckling back, shaking his head. "Oh yeah? What's yours then? What makes Jamia Way wet?" Frank joked and Jamia gasped and ewed. "That's nasty Frank, if anything it's cross dressing... I know it's weird but yeah," she trailed off with a shy smile. "Yeah, cross dressing is really hot when done right," Frank agreed and she nodded. "Well I should get going, bye Jamia," he waved and she waved back, putting her earbuds back in.

He walked down and saw his mother with her hand over her mouth, Frank sighing deeply and walking down. When he walked up to her she looked at him like she didn't even know him, like he was a stranger acting like her son or something of the sort. They left, Frank giving a timid 'goodbye' wave and hopping in the car. 

The car ride was silent, but dinner time wasn't. When supper rolled around, Lynz adressed the elephant in the room. "So Frank, Mr. Way told me some interesting things-"  
"Mom I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we should."  
"I don't want to," he played with his mashed potatoes.

"Frank," she exasperated, "you wanted to sleep with Mr. Way! You kissed him! Frank, if anyone finds out he could lose his job, or-or even custody of Jamia. Frank they'll think he's a paedophile."

"What about me? I would be know as the kinky faggot," Frank grumbled and Lynz tsked at the last word.

"Frank."

"Lynz."

She raised her eyebrow and sucked her teeth, looking at her son with shock and irritation.

"Frank, why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"Never came up? I don't know," Frank grabbed a forkful of mashed potatoes, placing it in his mouth.

"Frank, I'm your mother, you should've told me," she looked hurt, genuinely hurt. 

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay... But whatever fantasy you're having with Mr. Way needs to stop," she scolded and took a bite of her steak. 

"It wasn't a fantasy," Frank rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. 

"Frank, you took pictures of him. One of them being nude. That's an invasion of privacy, you could go to jail if those photos got out," she huffed, looking at her son with bewilderment.

Frank just sat there and stared.

"'Wonder how he felt when he saw those, that his student took them," she looked at Frank for an answer, am answer that wasn't there.

"You also kissed him Frankie! You kissed an older man! Frank, he's old enough to be your father and my husband, that's not right sweetheart."

"It felt right..."

"Frank we're not talking about it feeling right, we're talking about it being wrong. You could get yourself and him in trouble, with the law. Frank, just don't do it anymore," she told him and he nodded, setting hid fork down as he felt tears prick his eyes.

"I'm going to bed, good night."

He dashed upstairs, into his room and onto his bed,  sobbing into the pillow. He screamed and cried, like a baby. Oh it made his heart ache. Yes, it was clear that he couldn't love Gerard when Gerard told him he couldn't, but his mother telling him in an angry voice shattered his heart. This was real, this was reality. He would never be able to be wrapped around those artist's arms, spooning him late at night. He would never get to kiss those lips again. He would never be able to make love with the man, his hair being pulled and tugged as he slowly thrusted into him. It could never happen. Frank knew he could never love anyone else the way he loved Gerard. He fucking loves Gerard. He loved him... 

~~~

Frank fixed his red tie, pulling it up to his neck and laying it down smoothly, the silk soft. He was nervous, seeing his art in an art show. His dove painting would be on display, for everyone to see and judge. He felt the nerves erupt in his stomach, butterflies going spastic in his tummy. He was also going to see  Gerard Way there. Mr. Way. Frank avoided him at all costs at school, not saying hellos or going near his classroom. He checked his collar, smoothing it out so it wasn't sticking up, the black fabric of the dress shirt covering up the red tie. The shirt was pretty comfortable, not scratchy nor starchy, it was smooth and it for nicely, the ends of each side of the buttoned up shirt hanging down on his black skinny jeans, which weren't ripped or ragged. He sighed and looked at the red make up under his eyes, fixing his fringe to the side of his face, swooping at the end. The make up looked pretty gay, but so was he. He knew for a fact Jamia probably told her friends that little Frankie had a crush on her father, if that happened to Frank he would've told his friends in all honesty. Her friends would pass by him and call him "Fairy Frank" or "Frank the Fag". They were clever alliterations but he ignored them, knowing they were all low key lesbians trying to repress their gayness by being a bitch to a very gay guy. Frank didn't really give a shit as long as Gerard didn't find out.

He did not need Gerard to apologise for his daughter's behaviour and how he would love to have coffee with his mom and himself, wanting to talk about how he was incredibly sorry for Jamia tormenting him when the whole thing was supposed to be a secret. He didn't want to speak to Gerard, in fear of those lustful, fluttery feelings returning and getting hurt again. He still found himself thinking about Mr. Way every now and again, thinking about the what ifs. What if Frank was older? What if Gerard was younger? What if Jamia never saw the photos? What if Gerard wasn't a teacher? They flooded his mind like a tsunami, him always shaking his head to get rid of them, not needing anymore pain.

His mother walked in, giving him a reassuring smile with her hands rested on his shoulders. "Don't be nervous Frank," she looked at herself and her son in the mirror, patting his clothed shoulders.

They drove there, Frank's nerves on high when they first entered, looking around at all the pretty pieces around the room. He couldn't wait to see his Lilac Sky and his Swallow They walked around and looked at the highschool's art work, some being portraits and some being scenery. Frank looked at the names, knowing they were in alphabetical order. He scanned past H and looked for I, quickly finding it and looking for his pieces, not being a difficult challenge. His mother stared in awe as she saw her son's paintings, smiling and kissing his cheek. "Okay mom they're not that good," he blushed and looked at his pieces, side by side, a number written on a piece of paper next to the top left corners. 56 and 57. Frank made a mental note to keep that in mind for when the winning numbers were being called out. Maybe when the art teachers said their favorites his would be called out but he didn't know and he doubted it with all his heart. 

"It's so pretty Frankie!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly, making him lose all his breath. "It truly is isn't it?" They heard a voice behind them , startling them, Frank easily recognising the voice of none other than Mr. Way. "Hello Mr. Way, why thank you, " Lindsey smiled, her red lips widening with delighted surprise. "No problem, he is truly an artist. He loves to think outside the box. He's an artist with everything and he loves to make art any where at anytime, whenever he feels when it's best," Gerard complimented and Lindsey awed, looking at Frank, who was slightly blushing. Frank knew Gerard was hinting at the paint kiss, when Frank said he wanted to make art, and when he confessed his love for Gerard way the art teacher. Frank shuffled, rubbing his arm embarrassingly. "Wish you luck Frank," he smiled, catching Frank's eyes, staring into them with kindness and happiness. Frank looked back and smiled, his eyes so hypnotising. "Thanks G- Mr. Way," Frank stuttered and mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. Mr. Way smiled, his eyes kind, making Frank long for those eyes to show love. He walked away as Frank turned to stare at his works of art, smiling to himself.

Later on everyone sat down in the cafeteria, sitting down on old metal chairs that were rusted and chipped of paint. Frank sat away from his mother, sitting with the other kids competing. Frank didn't really care if he won or lost. Sure winning would be awesome, but he really did this to get closer to Gerard, which backfired majorly. Now he was stuck here, looking at all the art teachers, which were 3; Mr. Way, Mr. Stump, and Ms. Cobain. We all waited for the thing to begin, kids quietly chatting around me as I sat silently. Eventually it started, Mr. Stump welcoming everyone. 

He began to tell us that even if we didn't win anything, we were still all really good artists. "Okay, first we will start with the 'Teacher favourites', this goes out to one student per teacher, who has chose them, and will receive a certificate," he smiled and started with Ms. Cobain, who was all the way on the right from where Frank was sitting. She called a called a kid named Tyler up to receive a certificate for his drawing of a war inside a head, the face sort of blurred and blended with the back ground. Mr. Stump called up a kid named Cherry, who had crimson hair and red lips. She painted a forest out of red. Frank wondered what her favourite color was.

Next was Gerard, and Frank sighed. Frank watched Gerard, the way his lips moved, more of the way he talked crookedly out of the side of his mouth. He licked hid lips twice which made Frank shuffle awkwardly in his seat as Gerard praised this mystery student. "He is very talented,  and I don't think he really believes that. His mind is so advanced in the arts it blows my own mind. He thinks with his heart, and paints with his heart, he thinks with his brain and he paints with his brain. This boy is so wonderful, and I was glad to tutor him... I'm glad I know him. Frank Iero, your Lilac Sky is beautiful and I wish I could be see it in reality," Gerard smiled and stared at Frank, who looked dumbfounded. Frank got up and walked up to the stage, looking into Gerard's eyes... and... smiling. "Thank you Mr. Way, I wish I could see the Lilac Sky in real life too," he smiled and took the certificate and shaking Gerard's hand, desparelty wanting to hug him. Mr. Way secretly wanted to hug the bot too, waving him goodbye as he sat down. Frank didn't win 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place, but he didn't care, he was ecstatic over the fact Mr. Way chose him for the teachers favorites. Lindsey was so proud of her son, carrying his two paintings easily as they weren't heavy or awkwardly shaped. They were walking out to the car until they heard a "Frank!" being called behind him. Frank turned around to see Gerard jogging up to him, smiling at the small family. "Can I talk to frank real quick?" He asked Ms. Iero, who nodded and piled the paintings into the car as Gerard took Frank over to the side of the school. "Thank you for the award, you didn't have to, it wasn't that good of a painting," frank chuckled, shifting his weight from side to side. "It was an incredible painting, the emotion behind it made it even more incredible, your colors matching how you felt," Gerard told him, frank knowing he was referring to the kiss. Frank blushed, happy that the night was dim and dark, the lights outside not strong enough to reveal the reddened cheeks. Gerard quickly leaned in, hugging him tightly, frank being too shocked go move. He hesitantly brought his hands up and hugged him back, eventually hugging harder. They stood there for a moment, just embracing eachother. They pulled away, their arms still around eachother, Frank too lost in Gerard's  eyes to care. 

"C-can I kiss you?" Frank asked, feeling the tense aura they were in, Gerard looking like he was having a battle in his head, trying to form words and make a decision even though it was so hard. "Yes."  
When Frank heard the three letter word he smiled, wasting no time in leaning forward and pressing his lips against Gerard's. They were soft, somewhat chapped, his upper lip scratchy from not shaving. He tasted sweet, like sugar and coffee, cigarettes in the mix as well, the taste making Frank's taste buds burst in excitement. This time Gerard was kissing back too, which made Frank's heart flutter away like a swallow, flying away into a lilac sky made of love and devotion. Frank tasted like honey and smelled like roses, which made Gerard smile into the kiss. There they stood, kissing. It was very illegal, and very emotional, and not very smart, but there they stood. Kissing. They pulled away, Frank's bottom lip snapping back lightly from Gerard's top lip, both smiling wildly. "You're not very healthy for me," Frank mumbled, smiling shyly. "Neither are you."


End file.
